Baka Dragon! XHe and SheX
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Natsu asks himself about Lucy. Lucy asks herself about Natsu. Someone comes between them. Will their love requited? Hesitation. Jealousy. Heartbreak. Ambivalency. OH DRAMA  :p
1. Natsu of Lucy

I do not own Fairy Tail, so on with its character and so on and so on and so forth ^^"

* * *

Second Fairy Tail's fic (^O^)/

English wasn't my primary language, so please kindly excuse my grammatical, structure etc etc etc errors and my dreadful broken English T^T doukaaaa~

But I hope u all enjoyed this sucks fic .

* * *

We have Natsu and Lucy here this time! Actually I want to make a one shot but it turns so long T_T

But its okay I think *grin*

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

* * *

**Natsu of Lucy**

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

Fairy Tail is a guild located in Magnolia City, Fiore Kingdom It's my daily life that I've lived for years since I arrived in this place.

Today I'm at the guild, like the usual days I have. Talk to my friends in the guild, and will be going for a mission in a couple hour, of course with my current team: Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

Well, lately I've realized that I've been in several missions, and even Mirajane, my closest friend at the guild, says that our team was taking too much missions and suggesting us rest for a while.

But I'm not that exhausted… I don't know why, but I always fee happy and energetic when I'm on a mission, just like the energetic Natsu. Strange isn't it?

"Lu~cy! We're going!" Natsu's calling shouting from the guild's gate.

"Comin'!" I smiled hurried to the gate.

* * *

~After Mission~

* * *

"You're been very busy lately, eh Lucy?" Mirajane asked, giving me a glass of my favorite juice.

"Ah? Well… I guess…" I replied, drink up the juice. A fresh lemon juice, it feels so fresh.

"Mmm… actually I'm not tired, Mira - chan," I said, smiled at her. "Thanks for worrying me, but I'm OK!" I laugh.

"But, for real, you're looked so happy and cheerful when you're going for a mission," she says. "I'm a little curious about it," she winked.

"Well. Is it?" I'm a bit surprised.

"Hmmm hmmm. But when you're in the guild, you're looked rather calm. Or even un - energetic, when…" she hang on her words.

"What? When what?" I confused.

"When… Ah how should I say this…" she hid her smile, winked.

"When what? C'mon Mira~~~" Curiousity kills a cat.

"When Natsu's not around or he's with Lisanna," she giggled.

"Who… I'm… I'm not!" I shocked, but suddenly my cheeks felt hotter.

"Lucy, Lucy, just tell me anyway~ *grin* I won't tell anybody, is it right~?" she asked with a bouncy tone.

"Well, no.. I'm, uh…." I feel sudden embarrassment. She can be so pushy sometimes.

"Lucy. You can't hide it. It looked so clearly. Do you? Hm hmm,".

"Errr… You've got me…" I surrender.

"Ara~! I know it!" she clapped her hands. "Why do you look happier in the mission then? It was because of HIM, right?" she giggled.

I feel embarrassed. But yes, I feel more ease and enjoyed my time when we're on the missions. I feel more close to my team, especially… er… Natsu.. But with Gray too.. But..

"Errmmm … I guess you're right… Because, when we're on a mission… No one around Natsu or Gray.. but… I don't know why, but…" Now I felt really want to cry.

"My, my, calm down Luce," Mira surprised, once I confess all my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Mira… I know that Lisanna is your little sister, but I can't help seeing them together… As for Gray, I'm happy to see him with Juvia, though I want him too…" finally I cried, unable to hold tears any longer.

"My, Lucy! Lisanna isn't a child anymore… So I won't push her in any aspect of her life, specially her love – life! **Love is a thing that oneself is free to do anything with it…"** she smiled, hugged me with her motherly smile.

"I… but I feel it wasn't right… and I feel ashamed to Lisanna…" I said, sobbing.

"Lucy, let me tell you one thing. You are in love with Natsu. But see, Natsu isn't binded to anyone. He's still free. It's true that Lisanna loves him too, but none of you two knows who the princess of his heart, right?" Mira smiled, handed me a hot chocolate milk.

She's right… but… What's this way I feel for Gray?

"As for Gray, you said that you're happy seeing him with Juvia. But yet, you still want him… Lucy, it's a brotherly love! You're seeing him as your brother, and it's natural that a little sister still wanting her brother's attention, right?" she added, knowing what I have in mind.

"Well… is it?" I asked her.

"Go on, Luce. Reach your love. I;m sure that you're still wants to have much time with Gray, but I'm a hundred percent sure that you want Natsu more, right?" Mira said, cleaning the glasses.

"Hehe. I'm such a coward, eh?" I said, with teary eyes. I think you're right, Mira. Thank you!" I hugged her.

* * *

That's Natsu for Lucy here :D

The blonde stellar mage hesitate about two guys, Natsu or Gray?

Hang in there, we'll have to hear Natsu's thought of Lucy! XD

Jaa, RnR pretty please? It would be greatly appreciated ;)


	2. Lucy of Natsu

Hi there!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

ICEBREAK94 : I'm uploading the second right away :DDD Here you goo! XD

Ultrawolfie : yep, because Mira is just awesome xD I like her motherly side :D. As for Lisanna, I agreed but yes, for some years a man's heart could change xD but still, she's actually nice .

Nurazizi : here's the second chappy for you too :D

ayame028 : yep. Actually love is confusing, rite? xD here you goo :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lucy of Natsu

* * *

Natsu's POV

Fairy Tail is a guild located in Magnolia City, Fiore Kingdom It's my daily life that I've lived for years since I arrived in this place, after Igneel's disappeared.

Today I'm at the guild, like the usual days I have. Talk to my friends in the guild, and will be going for a mission in a couple hour, of course with my current team: Lucy, the droopy eyed - Gray, Erza, and Happy.

Well, lately I've realized that I've been in several missions, and even Mirajane, that bartender girl, says that our team was taking too much missions and suggesting us rest for a while.

But I'm not that exhausted… I don't know why, but I always feel happy and energetic when I'm on a mission, just like the energetic Natsu. Strange isn't it?

"Lu~cy! We're going!" I called her, well, actually shouting from the guild's gate.

"Comin'!" She smiled, with her brightest smile, hurried to the gate.

* * *

~Before Mission~

* * *

"ITADAKIMASUUU~!" I happily eat my fire meal.

"Natsu…" Mirajane called.

"Hrrrmm? What's it?" I replied, chewing the fire meat.

"Don't you think that you're taking too much missions lately?" She asked, handed a glass of liquid fire.

"Mmmmmfff….. No…" I replied. "I just feel that *grauk* I'm quite energetic lately," I feel my cheeks warmer, but not because of the meal, because fire won't affect me physically.

"Is it because of something?" she asked, seemed to hide a smile.

"Errr … no…." I finished the meal, stretching my head.

"My, my. Just tell me, Natsu… is it because of LUCY?" She repeated. And. Mentioning HER name. With a prankish tone.

"….." Crap. Looks like she's see the light blush I expected in my cheeks.

"Ara? I am right?" She prankly teased me.

"GAAAAHHHHH~!~! CUT-IT-OUT CUT-IT-OUT!" I exploded.

A whole guild stared at me. CRAP~!

"Anyone dares to die?" I stared at them.

"None of the day he didn't shouts…"

"Hahaha! He's pissed by Mira!"

And some of them still tease me.

"Hahahaha! A reckless firebreather~" an annoying familiar voice yelled. That shitty droopy-eyes. "Never can keep quiet for at least an hour, do you?"

"Shut up, frozenbrain!" I crcked my knuckles.

"So this meltedbrain hiding something or what?" he still teases me.

"This shitty boxerguy-" Wait. Lucy's seeing here, with her-WTF-again-look.

I can't hit this shitface. She'll just think that I'm immature more. Surpressing my ego, I ake back to my seat again, tried VERY hard to ignore that stupid snowman.

"He didn't…?"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"He must be caught by flu or something…" Macao and the others still mocking me.

"Not fun…" That exhibitionist went away.

"Ara, Natsu you've grown up!" Mira whispers, after that icy thingy guy disappears.

"I just didn't want to ruin my image worsen than this in front of people," I resisted.

"In front of **LUCY**, isn't it?" she corrected me.

"Gaarhhh… you've got me," I blushed, looked away and prayed to God of Holy Dragons that Lucy wasn't noticed the damned blushes.

"Naaah. It's easy nowthen. Go confess her," Mira said.

"WWha… What? No way, Snowman will mocked me all day long if he'd figured it out!" I shouted lowly.

"He won't. im 100% sure. Don't you know that he's….. AHH!" She's suddenly stopped, covering her mouth, giggled.

"What? What is it?" I suddenly got curious.

"No. I won't tell unless you've confess Lucy," She said.

I walked away, frustrated.

"Goo~d luck~!" She waves. What did she think I'm about to?

* * *

Natsu's got caught by Mira!

LOL~

And finally Natsu's making sure what way he'd feel towards Lucy.

Where'd Natsu go? Guess it!

Jaa, RnR? :3


	3. Conflicts

Thanks for the reviews, pals!

* * *

**Skullgirl808 :** Is it? Well I think you should read this one first :p but thanks for guessing XD

* * *

**ayame028 :** well originally I just got the idea that "pooofedd!" on my mind about "snowman" phrase LOL XD. I originally wanted to put Elfman saying the phrase but otherwise he'll punched by Natsu again. ;p

* * *

**Yamanobe Reina :** here's the third chappie~~! :3

* * *

**LuminousFaith97 :** HAHAHA That was my fave too. Sorry if my grammars sucks. I'm an Indonesian, so English is my second language. Otherwise I wrote in Indonesian, there'll be not much readers T^T But currently I'm going to improve that. Spare me! T^T hiksss T_T did you know any software that can corrects them? T_T

* * *

**ICEBREAK94 :** thank youuu! Here's the twister for the two x)))

* * *

**CodeHalo :** yep, it was originally Mira's plan. But something will changes her plan, and here it is… T^T

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Conflicts

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Natsu walked away, frustrated. His head is filled with thoughts, a rare thing of him. He thinks, 'Me thinking? Really, this isn't me…'

Will Lucy likes him? Or she doesn't? Or, is she likes that shitty-ice guy, Gray? They seemed to have a nice relationships, care and cared each other. That makes him quite… errr… angry? Well, wait, Mira said that it wasn't anger but jealousy.

But then, how about Lisanna? She's actually kind, caring and they've been together since their childhood, but… Natsu caught himself never dreamed Lisanna anymore since the day he met Lucy. If Lisanna could be potrayed by snow, then... Lucy is the sunshine. And the sunshine replaces the snow… Wasn't it the means of his name in Japanese, Natsu, summer?

"Screw me!" he cursed.

* * *

.

.

.

-Meanwhile-

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy sits on her bed, holding her diary and a pen. Writing and thinking. She puts her diary down, but the sighed and looked at it once more.

Lucy always wrote her adventures in her diary, and she has a unique habit of writing since her childhood, wrote her friends' names in colors that represent them. Lucy puts Erza in red, Gray in blue, and Natsu's in pink, representing his hair.

She looked down her diary. It filled with… mostly pink colors. She gulped down, lightly blushed. And read it:

* * *

"Today's bright, a nice day to have another mission… Yes, Erza, Natsu, Gray and I will be going for a mission…." Ans she kept on reading, until the part which is consist of her name and pink colors only.

"He carried the injured me away, running from the terrorists. After we run and hiding behind a large tree, the terrorists finally found us. Natsu protects me, bravely standing in front of them, and rampaging, finishing them off. Natsu's looked so… Errr yeah, he's cool…

Afterwards, he carried me as quickly as he can, tried to find any help. Finally we reached a small hospital. I can see some uneasiness, worries, and something I couldn't explain spread across his face.

Meanwhile, I can't explain the feelings I experienced at that time, either. But, I dunno why, I feel secure, safe, and happy that it was him who saved me…."

* * *

And she read the next pages…

.

.

.

* * *

"I've got swayed by something I can't remember today, but once again…. It was Natsu who came and comforting the crying me… And I didn't know since when he's hugging me and embracing me in his arms... WELL I KNOW I'M SUCH A SPOILED BRAT….. But I dunno why, he feels so warm… O/O. Errr… we're keep snuggling till I stop crying…."

* * *

She's narrowing her eyes, blushed now.

* * *

"Today, Mira asked me about Natsu… and keep trying since I've evaded her questions … But finally she's got me. I accidentally slipped my tongue and saying it all… Natsu's cool, even he's a fire mage. He's strong, cheerful, and well, he's having a glorious nice body /. And he's kind of… well, loving, I said. That's my real thoughts, and I stupidly said them all to Mira. But thank goodness, he doesn't hear them all since he's busy rushing with Gray. But, Gray…?

Am I in love with him, or Gray? But Gray's had Juvia, and I didn't feel any jealousy shots in me. And, mira said that it's just a brotherly love…."

* * *

Lucy's now flushed, and she realized that she's really loved that fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

.

.

.

At Fairy Tail…

.

.

.

* * *

"Say, Gray. What do you think about Lucy?" Mira asked gray, handed him a bowl of shaved ice.

"Why did ya' ask?" Gray asked her, raised one of his eyebrows, and looked confused a bit. "I just looked her as my _nakama_, or maybe a spoilt little sister, should I say? Nothing more or less…" he chuckled.

"My, my. I am not mistaken, then~" Mirajane smiled, clapping her hands. "Then, what do you think about Natsu and Lucy together?" she added, giggled.

"Nah. That's actually none of my business, but, honestly, I think they're good, and that stupid firebreather should talk her. I know that our stupid dragonslayer had something and vice versa, like us," Gray grabbed Juvia's hands, who's blushing contently.

"That's what I told them…" Mira smiled.

.

.

.

But, they didn't know that someone is eavesdrop them from behind, and became worried, unconsciously will triggered the conflict.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Done the third chapter for yoooouuu

In this chap, Natsu's got ambigued by his own thoughts. But still, he didn't sure about where to go and what to do.

Meanwhile, Lucy starts to realize her own heart….

Who's the person eavesdropping Gray, Mira, and Juvia? We'll see next~

Jaa, RnR, as usual? :3


	4. Misunderstanding but Final

Thanks for the reviews, pals!

* * *

MEET THE FINAL!

Thanks for all readers and those who added this fic to alerts and faves :D love you all!

* * *

no name : Thank You . duuh ^^

* * *

nurazizi : hahaa its okay :D here's the lasssttt!

* * *

ayame028 : LOLLL~ XD right, the peeking person is Lisanna . Now she's gonna make it… . Here's the final ahey~!

* * *

Yamanobe Reina : here's the final chappie~~! :3

* * *

ICEBREAK94 : Wow thanks! :D Here's the final chapter :DDDD

* * *

DayDreamerJxD : And here it is… Final for the two :D

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

**Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Misunderstanding

.

.

.

* * *

That person tried to run, but can't, since the whole guild will asked why.

So, she'll pretend that everything is okay. A blue-eyed and white short-haired mage comes out from the kitchen.

Lisanna tried to escape from guild calmly, making it naturally as she can, even though she's actually wants to crying.

She's heading to the place that she'll always spends her time with Natsu in their childhood.

* * *

.

.

-Meanwhile, Natsu-

.

.

Natsu stratches his pink head in confusion, unable to clearing his mind. He splashed himself in the river. (NO Natsu wont kill himself LOL)

What will he talk to Lucy? What will he'd tell Lisanna, Gray, and others about it? Is that ice cream liked Lucy too?

* * *

.

.

-Meanwhile, Lucy-

.

.

Lucy, walked herself to a place she's treasured, a place where she's told for the first time by Natsu, that she's his precious nakama. But now, she wants to make that place more precious, that she'll confess her feelings to Natsu.

* * *

In 'that' place….

.

.

"Natsu!"

"Y… Yeah?" he breathes. "Lisanna? How did you know that I'm here?" he added, after seeing a petite takeover mage.

"We've always been here since we're child, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Errr yeah," he replied. How can he forget? But that place is…

"Natsu… I want to tell you something and make it clearer for you… I… I love you, Natsu!" Lisanna shouted, clenched her fists, blushing.

* * *

Natsu left in shock. But soon after he regained senses, he didn't know that Lucy was there behind them since the beginning, hearing all what Lisanna says to him. She cried, and running away rapidly, leaving them.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, fully realized her presence and chase after her.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called in shock.

* * *

Natsu didn't bother her, and busy chasing after Lucy.

And, with that, Lisanna knows the answer without Natsu said it. And hurted, that their "place" would be known by the newcomer mage Lucy. That place was supposed to be known by them only.

.

.

.

"LUCYY!" Natsu shouted, and finally could reach and grabbed her.

They're at Magnolia Beach. It's hot, it must be around noon.

.

.

.

"Lemme go or ill scream!" Lucy cried.

"Never!" Natsu refused. "Why did you there?" he asked.

"Oh… So, you're angry that I'm eavesdropping you two?" Lucy cried, but smirked. "And that place was supposed to be our place, but Lisanna knows!"

"Shhhh….. Listen, Luce. Didn't you ever think, why'd I tell you the place? Ont you realized the affection I've given to you all times? That's … That's because I LOVED YOU! Not Lisanna! Maybe I've once had a crush on her, but since she's gone, you completely changed her place in my heart!" Natsu bursts out, blushing furiously while hugging Lucy tightly.

Lucy shocked, frozen. A ton of emotions overlapped in her.

"Really?"

"For real. Why should I lie?" he answered, caressing her head, wiped her tears, and pressing his lips to her pinky lips.

.

.

.

"Natsu you're soaked!" Lucy protested, after they broke the kiss and giggled at each other. "**_Baka Dragon_**!" she laughed teary.

"Well… I was swimming!" he answered, lightly blushed. "Wel. Luce, now that you're soaked too, then why don't we just…"

"SWIMMING!"

.

.

They jumped to the beach, but suddenly surprised to realize that the "SWIMMINNG!" word wasn't comes out from their mouths, and the splashing sound was… larger than they predict.

"Congratulations, Natsu, Lucy~~!" Mirajane, holding Fried's hand, smiled.

They turned, and seeing the whole guild is joining them, suddenly remembered that today was the Fairy Tail's Beach Day.

"Finally you're managed to get a boyfriend," a familiar cocky voice of her Water Bearer Spirit, Aquarius, heard from behind.

* * *

Lucy spotted a short-haired girl behind her, and felt a shot of guilty. She attached herself to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to take Natsu away from you…" Lucy said.

"Lucy its okay," she smiled. "It wasn't your fault, anyway. Neither of us could drive Natsu's heart, right?"

"It's true, but... please don't hate me…" Lucy's eyes are now teary.

"Never, Lucy. You're too kind to be hated. That's what I like from you. Natsu and I can still be a bestfriends like back then, right?" Lisanna hugged Lucy, smiled at her.

"Lisanna, you're so mature and kind…" Lucy hugged her back, smiled back to her.

* * *

"Congraats, Lu-chan! Natsu!" the blue haired script mage, Levy, leaned on a metal dragonslayer's back, Gajeel.

"EEH? Levy-chan? Since when…?" Lucy asked her, surprised.

"So, the firebreather is now matured, eh?" Gray's annoying voice gushed.

"Oi you, droopyeyes!" Natsu chased after Gray.

Gray, dragged by a wave to a certain blue haired water mage, laughing prankly and grabbed Juvia's hand, saying, "Run away, Juvi-chan! A mad firebreather is after us~!"

"You toooo?" Natsu jawdropped.

"Ah, Natsu, Lucy. You two are sooooooo together~!" Happy, Loke, and Makarov teased them.

"Why you all~!" they're blushed.

All the mages of Fairy Tail laughed, happily swim on that bright sunny day..

.

.

.

* * *

.

FINISH!

* * *

In this last chappy, Natsu's finally confess Lucy!

But Lisanna, who knows about it, tried to achieve her feelings, even she's got dumped by Natsu T_T

But I liked Lisanna very much here . She's so kind – hearted and mature .

* * *

Jaa, RnR? :3


End file.
